Le temps de ton départ
by Bellatrix-Forgive
Summary: Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour-là. Ce jour pourtant comme les autres, où j'ai attendu, isolée. Où les secondes se sont écoulées sans que je te vois rentrer. Ce fut ce jour Meda, que tu ne revins pas.


C'était un mardi, celui de ton anniversaire. Comme lors des précédents, père et mère t'avaient envoyé chez nos cousins pour pouvoir mettre aux points les derniers préparatifs. Les elfes se précipitaient d'un bout à l'autre du Manoir, afin de s'assurer que tout était comme ordonné et ainsi éviter le courroux du maître de la demeure. Bella était enfermée dans sa chambre, au plus grand soulagement de nos parents qui craignaient qu'elle ne gâche tout. Et moi, prostrée dans un coin du grand hall sombre.

Te souviens-tu de cette pièce dénuée de tout aménagement, ci ce n'est une vieille horloge agaçante qui ne manque de vous rappeler que vous êtes en retard ? Qui irrite vos nerfs et forge votre caractère. Comme lors de tous tes anniversaires, j'étais chargée de m'assurer que tu ne rentrais pas en avance, et ça n'arrivait jamais. Surtout pas ce jour-là.

J'endurais stoïquement le tic tac incessant des aiguilles étincelantes qui se répercutait sur les murs. Les bruits de pas étouffés des autres habitants de cet endroit parvenaient à peine à mes oreilles. Je fixais en silence la grande porte d'entrée en bois verni que tu franchirais en rentrant à dix-sept heures.

_Dix-sept heures_. Autant d'heures dans la journée que le nombre d'années que tu prenais. Dix-sept ans, l'âge de la majorité, l'âge de la responsabilité, de la liberté. La liberté... Pour toi, elle avait un goût de rébellion, n'est-ce pas ? T'opposer à père, réduire mère au silence, semer la pagaille dans notre famille, tout ça, je suis sûre que tu l'attendais depuis que tu savais marcher. Si seulement j'avais su.

J'attendais, Meda, et l'horloge m'indiquait que cela faisait déjà deux heures. Mes cheveux tressés descendaient jusqu'à mes omoplates, coiffés pour cette occasion. On ne devient pas une adulte tout les jours, même dans la famille Black.

Quinze heures. C'était long, terriblement long, mais je restais droite et subissais patiemment ce tic tac qui me lassait déjà. Ma robe bleue sans pli s'accordait bien avec mes yeux, mère me l'avait répété de nombreuses fois dans un de ses élans de gentillesse. Ceux que tu aurais aimé qu'elle ait plus souvent, dans notre jeunesse.

J'ai entendu des bruits de pas se rapprocher, et j'ai tourné la tête vers l'encadrement de la porte du couloir. Bella s'y trouvait, l'air maussade. Peut-être savait-elle, ou peut-être était-elle tout simplement de mauvaise humeur, mais elle s'est exclamée que ce que je faisais était une pure perte de temps. Pourquoi ? Elle a crié aux parents qu'elle sortait, et je crois bien qu'ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Un ennui en moins. C'est lorsqu'elle a claqué la porte que j'ai commencé à ressentir de l'angoisse.

Soudainement je me suis souvenue du moment de ton départ le matin-même. Ton sourire triste mais tes yeux étincelants, ta voix tremblante et tes manières trop sages. Dis-moi Meda, si tu le savais, si tu l'avais prévu, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit au revoir ? Sans même me l'expliquer, j'aurais compris que tu partais, que je ne te reverrais pas.

Seize heures, mais le temps m'importait peu. Une vraie perte, comme l'avait dit Bella. J'aurais préféré le passer avec toi, te serrer dans mes bras. On aurait pu jurer contre cette vieille horloge une dernière fois, celle qui ne tarderait pas à me prouver que tu ne rentrerais pas.

Tout à coup, j'étais beaucoup moins immobile. L'effervescence des derniers préparatifs paraissaient secondaires et inutiles, mais ils me raccrochaient à l'espoir que je m'agitais pour rien. Les invités ne tarderaient pas à arriver pour t'attendre, les bras chargés de cadeaux dont tu ne te souciais jamais.

Un premier elfe est venu m'annoncer que je devais plus que jamais être vigilante. Comme si tu allais essayer de rentrer discrètement pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Tu avais beau être curieuse, je savais que tu préférais éviter le plus possible cette maison. Mais ce n'était plus ton problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était seize heures trente quand les premiers invités ont franchi le seuil de la maison. Les Greengrass ont toujours été une famille ponctuelle. Père est venu les accueillir un sourire aux lèvres, masque d'hypocrisie habituel. Il a toujours détesté les réceptions, tout comme toi. C'est d'ailleurs l'unique chose que vous aviez en commun.

Les arrivées se sont enchaînées, toujours plus de politesses, de compliments sur la robe des femmes et la moustache des hommes. Quelques rires distincts se faisaient entendre dans le salon d'à côté. Sûrement imaginaient-ils ta réaction face aux décorations qui devaient rendre ce jour inoubliable. Oh oui, inoubliable. Puis...

Dix-sept heures, enfin. Les invités ont retenu leur souffle, père et mère se sont avancés près de moi. La porte s'est ouverte silencieusement sur l'oncle Orion et la tante Walburga. Puis sont venus Sirius et Regulus. Ce dernier a refermé la porte derrière lui. Tu n'étais pas là.

L'horloge a sonné, pour faire remarquer la fatalité de ton retard, de ton absence. Une vie sans toi s'annonçait, mais nous avons préféré l'ignorer.

« Où est-elle ? »

C'est père qui a posé cette question. Comme nous tous, je suis sûre qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. C'est là que j'ai remarqué l'air en colère d'Orion et celui renfermé de Walburga. Cette dernière a ouvert la bouche, mais l'a refermé. Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? _Ta fille est partie Cygnus, elle nous a trahi. Partie avec un sang-de-bourbe, reniant sa famille ? _Bien sûr que non. Dans ces circonstances, il n'y a rien à dire. Ton absence prouvait tout.

La suite s'est passée très vite. Nos invités ont commencé à échanger des coups d'œil et des paroles consternés, mère est partie s'enfermer dans son boudoir et père s'est tourné vers moi. Étais-je la responsable ? J'ai nié, et aujourd'hui encore je sais que j'ai eu raison. Ton idiotie et ton insolence n'avaient rien à voir avec moi.

Finalement, tout le monde est rapidement parti. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir, les Black avaient dans leur famille une traîtresse. Je ne m'en souciais pas plus que ça, j'arriverais bien à rattraper ton écart.

Mais c'est après que j'ai compris. L'attente inutile, l'horloge sadique qui m'avait laissé compter les heures, Bellatrix qui était sortie, le regard désolé mais joyeux de Sirius. Tu étais partie Meda, et tu ne rentrerais pas.


End file.
